Attila the Hun
Attila the Hun: Feared ancient leader of the Hunnic Empire Versus... Alexander the Great, history's legendary Macedonian general who conquered most of the ancient world Weapons: Close Range: Sword of Mars Mid Range: Lasso Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow Special Weapons: Scythian Axe Simulated Battle This battle opens with two of Alexander the Great's soldiers pushing a ballista toward a city pillaged by Attila and his men. They slowly turn the crank on the ballista to pull back the band. Inside the city, Attila the Hun is sitting down and having lunch while his men are examining their weapons. They see a flock of birds suddenly take off and realize that something is up ahead. The Macedonian soldier loads the bolt onto the band and, upon Alexander's command, fires it toward Attila's men. One of Attila's men stands up to see what was going on, and is consequently hit with the bolt. Attila gets up and sees Alexander and his men rushing at them, with Alexander on a horse. Attila jumps onto his horse and takes the bow and arrow handed to him by his fellow warrior. The Hun then takes his own bow and arrow and charges at the oncoming soldiers. One of Alexander's men tries to set up his Gastraphetes bow, but is shot by the Hun's arrow. Attila draws his bow and tries to shoot Alexander, but the arrow bounces off his armor. The Hun also tries to shoot Alexander, but Alexander rides in with the Xyston and thrusts it through the Hun, killing him. Attila and his horse run toward Alexander, and Attila attempts to get his lasso around Alexander's neck. This backfires when Alexander grabs the rope and pulls Attila from his horse. Attila yanks on the rope in retaliation and pulls Alexander off his horse as well. Alexander grabs a shield from one of his fallen comrades and draws his Kopis while Attila grabs another shield and pulls out his Scythian Axe. The two begin fighting, and Alexander knocks the shield out of Attila's hands. He attempts to slice Attila, but misses. Attila swings the axe and lodges it into Alexander's shield, pulling on it and removing it from Alexander's hands. Attila then draws his Sword of Mars and the two warriors begin to clash swords. Attil manages to hit Alexander's arm, but as he goes in for the kill, Alexander drops his sword, flips him over, and knocks him into the wall, causing him to lose the Sword of Mars. The two start fighting with their bare hands, until Alexander throws Attila onto the floor. Attila spots his sword on the floor and scrambles to retreive his sword. Alexander grabs Attila's leg and tries to pull him away from the sword, but Attila kicks Alexander in the face. He tries once again to grab his sword and succeeds. Alexander approaches Attila and is promptly stabbed through the neck. Attila thrusts his sword in the air and yells in victory. NOTE: One of Alexander's men was not seen to be killed during the simulation. Given that Attila's men were both killed before Attila attacked Alexander head-on, the only logical explanations are that either Attia killed him offscreen or the soldier somehow fled the scene. Expert's Opinion After the battle the expert's gave their opinion on why Attila won. They stated that what gave Attila the advantage, was that he was capable of fight at both long, and close range. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors